This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fire protection sprinkler systems are commonly used for suppressing fires with water upon detecting heat or smoke. These systems typically include a water source such as a source of city water, one or more sprinklers such as fusible sprinkler heads that are activated by heat, and a piping network interconnecting the water source and sprinkler heads. Various types of water based sprinkler systems are known, such as wet pipe sprinkler systems and dry pipe sprinkler systems, including preaction systems, water mist systems, water spray systems, etc. In some cases, mechanical gas vents may be used to remove gas from the system.